georges_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber and the Giant Peach
NatureRules1's movie spoof of James and the Giant Peach is a live-action/cartoon animated film which was based on the classic children's novel by George Boggs. It tells the story of Amber Sullivan, a math teacher forced to live with her cruel woodpeckers after her parents are chased by a Ruppell's griffon vulture who escaped from Virginia Safari Park. Quickly, Amber caught the vulture as a falconry pet. Amber's dreams of escaping to Virginia Safari Park, a beautiful place that her parents told her about. One day a mysterious stranger gives Amber, a bag full of magic, which causes a peach to grow giant. Amber's woodpecker aunts think the peach will make them rich and get people to pay them to see it, but Amber sneaks inside the peach and finds a group of animals who have become human-like from the magic and together Amber and her new friends escape from Amber's woodpecker aunts and travel inside the peach to find a better life. Plot Amber Sullivan is a math teacher who classifies animals in North Carolina Zoo. However, her parents are chased by a giant Ruppell's griffon vulture who escaped from the Virginia Safari Park until Amber caught the vulture as a falconry pet and finds herself living with her two abusive woodpecker aunts, Spiker and Pecker. She caught the Ruppell's griffon vulture making her woodpecker aunts fly away. When Amber names her pet Ruppell's griffon vulture Victor, She meets a mysterious man with a bag of magic green "crocodile tongues", which he gives to Amber to make her life better. One peach is soon found on a withered old tree, and it grows to immense proportions. Spiker and Pecker use the giant peach as an attraction, making lots of money as Amber watches from the aviary in North Carolina Zoo, is allowed to stay. That night, Amber is sent to pick up the garbage. While doing so, she grabs a chunk of the peach to eat as one of the "crocodile tongues" jumps into it. A large hole appears inside the peach and Amber ventures inside and turns into a Bitmoji character, where she finds and befriends a group of life-size anthropomorphic animals who also dream of an ideal home (Mr. Owl, Miss Giraffe, Mr. Bald Eagle, Miss Ostrich, Serena, and Mr. Peacock). As they hear the woodpecker aunts search for Amber, Miss Giraffe with her horns manages to cut the stem holding the giant peach to the tree and the peach rolls away to the Atlantic Ocean with Amber and her friends inside it. Remembering her dream to visit Virginia Safari Park, Amber, and her animal friends decide to go there. They use Miss Ostich's ropes to capture and tie a hundred seagulls to the peach stem while battling against a great white shark. They escape just in time. While flying, Amber and her friends eventually find themselves hungry and soon realize that "their whole ship is made out of food". After gorging most of the inside of the peach, Miss Ostrich, while making her bed to tuck in Amber, reveals to her that she was the ostrich saved from Spiker and Pecker. Amber then has a good dream of her as an animal washer washed her dog until the dog begins to bark at Spiker, Pecker, and the rhino. When the villains are afraid of the dog's bark, they run away in terror and Amber's dog was victorious. When she wakes up, she and her friends find themselves in the Arctic, lost and cold. Miss Giraffe has fallen asleep while keeping watch, resulting in them further away from their destination than ever. After hearing Mr. Owl wishing they had a compass, Miss Giraffe jumps off the peach into the icy water below and searches a sunken ship. She finds a compass but is taken prisoner by a group of angry pirates. Amber, Victor, and Miss Ostrich rescue the giraffe and the journey continued on. As the group finally reached Virginia Safari Park, a storm appears. A flash of lightning reveals the rhino approaching towards them. Amber is terrified but faces her fears and gets her friends to safety before the rhino strikes the peach with lightning; The strings keeping the seagulls attached to the peach are caught by the animals and the peach falls to the safari park, dragging Amber until Ruppell's griffon vulture Victor caught Amber and Amber caught the fallen peach. When Amber's Ruppell's griffon vulture returns to Virginia Safari Park, she stands up to her woodpecker aunts, revealing their abusive behavior towards her. The woodpecker aunts attempt to kill Amber until the animals and Serena returned to rescue her, thanks to the remaining seagulls. They tie up Spiker and Pecker with Miss Ostrich's rope and the police arrest the two and Mr. Bald Eagle returns the remaining seagulls to the pheasant aviary with American, Chilean, and greater flamingos. Amber introduces her friends including Victor the Ruppell's griffon vulture and allows the animals to eat up the peach. The peach stone is made into a house from Central Park, where Amber lives with the animals and has all the friends including the Ruppell's griffon vulture Victor sitting on a perch she could wish for. During the credits, lappet-faced vultures and white-rumped vultures are joined with the Ruppell's griffon vultures in the enclosure. In an after-credits scene, Amber's scarlet macaws and blue-and-yellow macaws are joined in the pheasant aviary. Cast * James - Amber Sullivan * Grasshopper - Owl * Centipede - Giraffe * Mrs. Ladybug - Serena * Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge - Pileated Woodpeckers * Woman in Bathrobe - Hen * Glowworm - Peacock * Miss Spider - Ostrich * Earthworm - Bald Eagle * Rhino - Ruppell's Griffon Vulture Category:Animal Movie Spoofs